If you wanna scream
by Lunarlight Angel
Summary: He wished for nothing but to sulk. When Inuyasha is dragged to the club by Miroku he meets a temptress on the dancefloor who captivates him in so many ways...lol wierd summary sorry... lyrics once used have been removed so stop naggin me -.-


If** you wanna scream **

**Lunar: ive been meaning to write a songfic to this song so i figured since I'm not getting any progress in thinking up what to do with the next chapter of my other story, I might as well just type up my idea for this song. This will only be a one-shot guys I don't plan on adding anymore to it Capiche? This isn't really for minors which is why I rated it m...I hope no little kids are reading this x.x... doesn't really have smut in it tho, just a bit**

**Update from author: well apparently I've been called out on using lyrics in my one-shot...being of the nature I am I did not argue seeing as id rather not be reported over something as stupid as this...so there are no longer lyrics in my writing and ill no longer be posting songfics.,..hope this doesnt mess up the storyline...song once used Srceam by Usher**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from Inuyasha i only came up with the plotline...**

* * *

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

He didn't want to come,he would rather have continued to sulk in private after the way his ex Kikyo dumped him. Sadly it seemed his friend wouldn't let him do that, instead he dragged him to the new club that opened up down the street and then went and ditched him at a booth, upon first sight of a chick with a nice ass. He had known his friend since highschool, back then he was a pervert but never tried much now he was the biggest lech he knew.

He sighed again as he downed his 5th bottle of liquor, he knew there was no way he was going to get drunk with this weak alcoholic beverage, the sad thing being it was the strongest liquor they had. His ears atop his head twitched as a new song he heard a few times before begin to play. He was just about ready to leave when he caught something silver from the corner of his eye.

He turned his body and he groaned, his body all of a sudden feeling hot and bothered. The silver was to a small little dress that hugged its owners curves in all the right places. Her raven black hair fell down her back and her eyes were closed as she swayed her hips to the beat. His eyes traced her body as she continued to dance her movements turning him on in more ways than one.

Hefelt his beast growl at him wishing to ravish the mystery women. He was tempted at the thought but he didn't want to frighten the women before him. Lust clear in his gaze he stood up.

He was moving to leave, it was getting uncomfortable sitting with the hard-on he had at the moment. He stopped in his tracks though when the temptress before him opened her eye, for once since he caught sight of her. They were the deepest blue he had ever seen and they seemed to pull him into their depths.

Her eyes locked onto him and the sexiest smile he had ever seen appeared on her face as she winked at him and turned around. He moaned as he was given perfect view of her ass as she continued to sway to the beat, her arms above her head as she danced.

Before he knew what he was doing he was behind her, his hands going up and down her sides as she grinded into him. He kept up to the beat, dancing behind her as her hands reached up behind her and laced around his neck. He groaned into her ear as their bodies were pulled closer together.

He could hear her heart beat racing and her breathing quick as they danced. Her arousal was clear to his sensitive nose and it only turned him on further. Leaning closer to her ear he whispered to the temptress in his arms ,who was driving him crazy, if she'd like to continue their dance somewhere else.

He heard her breathe out a yes and that was all it took for him to pick her up her body flush against him as he took off to his apartment. He had them in the apartment in less than a minute, his demon abilities being of use.

She looked up at surprise clear in her eyes but lust was the most clear. Reaching up she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to her. He smirked in the kiss at her fierceness as they fought to be dominant. Moving from her mouth, her moan of delight as he trailed kissed down her jaw was music to his ears.

He was lost in what he was doing for just a second and that was all it took for him to miss her reaching up and her hands curling around his ears as she rubbed them. A purr like sound emitted from his chest and he pulled away. Looking down at her, she sent him a saucy wink and scurried off somehow finding the right door to his bedroom.

So the little vixen wanted to play? Oh he had a feeling this was going to lead to more than just a one night stand.

Smirking to himself he rushed off after her but stopped by his bedroom door. Shutting off the lights he stalked into the room, being perfectly able to see her but knowing perfectly well she couldn't see him. He heard her heart race pic up as a eek echoed through the room. He shot forward and pinned her to the bed. The bed creaked and all that was heard were the pants and moans from the occupants as the night progressed...

* * *

**Lunar: *coughs* o/o well that's the end of this...never wrote something like this before my face is all red now...well i hope you guys liked it R&R please~ and check out my other stories to if you want! Sorry if there is any messed up grammar i tried to correct it all!**


End file.
